UNBORN
by yasaenghwa
Summary: Dendam masa lalu dan sebuah kutukan membuat Cho Kyuhyun harus menghadapi masalah yang pelik dalam hidupnya. Bisikan itu selalu datang dan membuat kehidupan Cho Kyuhyun menjadi 'abnormal' dalam sekejap. Apalagi semenjak kelasnya kedatangan namja baru yang memiliki paras manis nan misterius bernama Lee Sungmin. KYUMIN FIC,YAOI,Romance/Supranatural/horror/hurt/School life/MPREG
1. Chapter 1

2nd Kyumin Story by Yasaenghwa

Proundly Present:

 **UNBORN**

WARNING:

 **KYUMIN, YAOI, Boyslove, Romance/Supranatural/horror/hurt/School life/MPREG, NC-21, Typo(es)**

Disclaimer:

this fic is mine about my lovely couple Kyumin,

Terimakasih untuk tidak plagiat, Bash dan flame..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **don't like, just click close (X)**

Happy reading and enjoy..

Main cast:

Cho Kyu Hyun

Lee Sung Min

Seo Jo Hyun

Support cast:

Choi Si Won

Lee Dong Hae

Lee Hyuk Jae

Kim Ryeo Wook

Lee Tae Min

Dan akan bertambah sesuai kebutuhan cerita

Summary:

Dendam masa lalu dan sebuah kutukan membuat Cho Kyuhyun harus menghadapi masalah yang pelik dalam hidupnya. Bisikan itu selalu datang dan membuat kehidupan Cho Kyuhyun menjadi 'abnormal' dalam sekejap. Apalagi semenjak kelasnya kedatangan namja baru yang memiliki paras manis nan misterius bernama Lee Sungmin. Sebenarnya kehidupan 'abnormal' seperti apa yang ia hadapi? Apakah seorang bernama Lee Sungmin berhubungan dengan masa lalunya?

* * *

 **UNBORN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 _Pertengahan Era Joseon (abad ke-15)_

 _1453_

 _._

 _Wanita itu terus berlari sekuat tenaga menerjang lebatnya hutan yang berada jauh dari pusat kerajaan Joseon. Peluh membanjiri hampir seluruh wajahnya, menetes dari dahi hingga ke dagu dengan nafas yang hampir habis dipangkal tenggorokan. Penampilannya sungguh menyedihkan, hanya perbalut hanbok tipis berwarna putih yang basah oleh keringat dan kotor akibat tanah hutan. Ia tanpa mengenakan alas kaki. Wanita itu tidak sempat untuk memikirkan memakai alas kaki saat ia berlari dan melarikan diri dari rombongan pengawal kerajaan yang mengejarnya. Bahkan rambutnyapun terurai kasar tanpa tatanan yang baik. Dipikirannya saat ini adalah lari dan lari._

 _Sesekali wanita itu menengok kebelakang untuk mengawasi derap langkah kuda dari para pengawal yang mengejarnya. Rasa takut dan khawatir menjerat jantungnya hingga membuat pusat kehidupan itu berdetak lebih cepat berkali-kali lipat. Wanita itu tersengal, sesekali meringis saat memacu langkah kaki rampingnya untuk berlari karena kondisi tubuhnya saat ini memang terlalu sulit untuk berlari. Namun, apa boleh buat? ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain jika ia ingin selamat._

 _Langkah larinya kini memberat dan memelan saat merasakan hantaman luar biasa dari dalam perut besarnya. Wanita itu meringis tertahan memegangi perutnya yang menegang. Sungguh, tubuhnya seakan remuk dan tulang-tulang punggung serta pinggangnya seakan ingin patah. Ia tak sanggup lagi jika harus berlari. Wanita itu kemudian berjalan tertatih sembari sebelah tangannya penahan bawah perut buncitnya yang sangat terasa nyeri._

 _Oh tunggu, apakah belum dijelaskan jika wanita itu sedang dalam mengandung?_

 _Baiklah, wanita itu memang sedang dalam keadaan hamil besar dilihat dari perutnya yang menggembung di balik hanbok panjang itu. Lekuk perutnya semakin terlihat ketika wanita itu mengerat bawah perutnya dan kini ia sedang melarikan diri masuk kedalam hutan belantara._

 _Wanita itu dengan langkah perlahan berjalan mencari pohon besar untuk menopang tubuhnya yang seakan limbung karena rasa sakit yang mendera perutnya semakin menjadi. Oh tidak! Jangan sekarang!_

 _Wanita itu bukanlah wanita yang bodoh sehingga tidak tahu jika ia sedang mengalami kontraksi saat ini. Ia menggigit bawah bibirnya saat dirasa kontraksi dari dalam perutnya semakin menjadi. Belum sempat ia menggapai pohon besar di hadapannya untuk bertopang, tubuh itu mengkhianatinya dan ia tersungkur diatas tanah basah hutan dengan daun-daun lembab berserakan._

" _Akkhh.."_

 _Erang kesakitan keluar dari bibir pucat itu. Wanita itu semakin mengerat perutnya saat hantaman berupa tendangan liar ia dapatkan dari dalam dirinya. Membuat cetakan timbul pada perutnya. Bayi dalam rahimnya sepertinya tidak mau berkompromi dengan keadaan, ia berputar dan perlahan turun untuk mencapai liang lahir ibunya._

 _Sementara wanita itu kini mengerang. Pikirannya kalut dan terpecah antara melarikan diri dan melahirkan bayinya sekarang! Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Dia seorang diri dihutan tengah malam dan sekarang ia harus melahirkan bayinya? Bagaimana jika orang-orang itu datang saat ia berusaha melahirkan bayinya? Bagaimana jika orang-orang itu menyakiti bayinya? Oh tidak! 'Apa yang harus aku lakukan tuhan!' Wanita itu merasa frustasi sendiri, antara sakit dan ketakutan luar biasa wanita itu akhirnya menangis dan meraung._

 _Namun kemudian ia sadar, menangis dan meraung tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Setidaknya saat ini ia harus melarikan diri ke tempat yang aman paling tidak bersembunyi untuk melahirkan bayinya._

 _Dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki, wanita itu berusaha berdiri diantara dua kakinya yang gemetar sembari bertopang pada sebuah pohon._

 _Wanita itu kemudian mengusap perut besarnya dan bergumam sekilas diantara ringisan yang keluar._

" _Bertahanlah sebentar, Eomma akan mencari tempat yang aman."_

 _Setelah menenangkan janin didalam rahimnya, wanita itu mulai melangkah tertatih. Namun belum sampai 5 langkah ia beranjak, gelombang kontraksi yang lebih besar mendera perutnya. Perutnya kembali menegang._

" _AKKHHH..Hiks.." kali ini lebih sakit dan disertai dorongan dari dalam. Sepertinya bayi di dalam perut itu tidak menuruti perkataan sang ibu untuk bertahan. Bayi itu seolah ingin cepat-sepat melihat dunia yang kejam ini, sehingga wanita itu kembali tersungkur dan terisak._

 _Wanita itu menyerah ketika sekali lagi ia merasakan kontraksi yang begitu hebat disertai keluarnya cairan beserta darah dari kedua kakinya._

 _Ia tercekat. Ini? ketubannya pecah! Dan ia tidak memiliki opsi lain untuk tidak melahirkan bayinya sekarang. Tidak ada waktu lagi, jika ingin bayinya selamat._

 _Wanita itu meringis ketika ia beringsut untuk menyenderkan dirinya kesebuah batang pohon. Dengan nafas tersengal dan peluh yang membanjiri seluruh wajahnya wanita itu menyingkap rok hanbok (Chima) yang ia kenakan kemudian berusaha menanggalkan celana panjang (baji) dan celana dalam yang sudah basah oleh cairan ketuban serta darah. Ia mengerang saat bayinya tidak bisa bersabar untuk menerobos keluar._

" _A-AKHH... S-sabar n-nak.. e-eomma ha-harus.. arrhhtt.. m-membuka i-ini dulu.." wanita itu seolah bernegosiasi dengan sang bayi diantara usahanya membuka kain penghalang dari organ kewanitaannya yang sudah hampir membuka sempurna._

 _Selanjutnya wanita itu melipat kedua kakinya dan membuka selangkangannya selebar mungkin untuk mempermudah akses lahir untuk sang bayi. Ia tak lupa melipat celana panjangnya yang basah untuk diletakkan diantara kedua kakinya yang terbuka lebar._

 _Wanita itu menyandarkan punggungnya kesebuah batang pohon. Dengan masih mengatur nafasnya yang memburu wanita itu menunggu datanganya kontraksi._

 _Tepat saat kontraksi datang dan dorongan dari bayinya semakin menjadi ia mengerat kedua lututnya dan mengejan. Ia merasakan perlahan robekan pada kewanitaannya semakin lebar. Rasanya seperti daerah itu tersayat dan panas._

" _N-NGHHH...HH..UGGHHH...A-AHH."_

 _Beberapa kali dorongan kuat yang ia lakukan tidak membuat kepala bayinya keluar. Hanya sisa ketuban dan darah yang keluar. Kepala bayinya masih berputar pada liang sang ibu, seolah mempermainkan sag ibu yang sudah diambang batas._

 _Namun wanita itu belum menyerah. Ia masih tetap mengejan walau terputus – putus._

" _NNGGHHH...HAH..U-UUGGHHH.." Wajahnya kini sudah memerah padam karena sakit dan mengejan hebat untuk beberapa kali. Ini sudah lama setelah ketubannya pecah namun sepertinya, bayinya masih enggan untuk keluar._

 _Wanita itu akhirnya menangis putus asa. Bayinya harus segera keluar. Kemudian dengan tenaga yang tersisa ia mencoba berdialog dengan janinnya dengan mengelus lembut perut besar itu._

" _E-Eomma m-mohonhh.. Nghh.. Ke-keluarlahh.. AKHH.."_

 _Tiba-tiba dorongan besar menghantam liang vaginanya. Itu kepala bayinya dan dengan reflek ia mencengkram rumput atau apapun yang berada di sekitarnya. Sungguh ini sakit luar biasa saat dalam satu tarikan nafas ia mengejan kuat. Wanita itu semakin melebar kakinya, menengadah dengan memejamkan mata rapat untuk mendorong keluar._

" _NNGHHHH...ARRGHHHH!"_

" _Itu dia! Wanita itu disana!"_

 _Deg.._

 _Suara teriakan prajurit, menginterupsi wanita itu dalam perjuangannya untuk melahirkan._

 _Seketika derap langkah kuda bergemuruh mendekati wanita tersebut. Wanita itu seketika panik. Ia reflek menutup kakinya rapat dan tindakannya itu membuat kepala bayinya kembali masuk. Ia sangat ketakutan, dengan kondisi lemah seperti itu ditengah kontraksi dan usaha untuk melahirkan ia harus dihadapkan dengan fakta jika kini ia tertangkap basah oleh orang-orang yang mengejarnya._

 _Air matanya mengalir semakin deras. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana dengan nasibnya setelah ini._

" _Tsk... Kau mencoba melarikan diri wanita sialan!" seorang wanita cantik dengan tatanan hanbok yang anggun berwarna ungu muda bersulam emas turun dari sebuah kuda dan berjalan menghampiri seorang wanita yang meringis sakit didepan sana._

 _Wanita yang hampir melahirkan itu tercekat mendengar suara lembut namun menusuk dari wanita didepannya. Ia kemudian menatap dengan tatapan memohon kepada sang wanita anggun._

" _K-Ku m-mohon... le-lepaskan a-aku..hiks." wanita hamil itu mengiba. Ia semakin menangis tergugu._

" _Cih... melepaskanmu? Setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku, HAH!" Wanita anggun itu membentak marah. Sungguh iapun sebenarnya merasa iba dengan keadaan wanita didepannya. Tidak dipungkiri, ia juga seorang wanita dengan hati yang rapuh. Namun, ketika mengingat apa yng perempuan didepannya itu lakukan ia kembali menanggalkan rasa iba._

" _M-maafkan a-aku nyo-nyonya..hiks.. a-aku tak bermaksud untuk—"_

" _DIAM KAU! Kau tidak berhak berbicara disini! KAU PIKIR AKU AKAN MEMAAFKANMU HAH! KAU PIKIR AKU AKAN MEMAFKAN ORANG YANG MENUSUKKU DARI BELAKANG!"Wanita anggun itu berteriak seakan lupa akan adat sopan santun seorang bangsawan._

" _N-nyonya..hiks.. aku— k-ku mohon nyonya.." wanita itu dengan susah payah beringsut untuk memeluk kaki si wanita anggun. Ia tidak hentinya memohon dibawah kaki wanita anggun yang tengah mengepalkan kedua tangannya itu. wanita anggun itu tengah menahan emosinya untuk tidak membunuh wanita 'sialan' di depannya itu sekarang juga._

" _K-Ku m-mohon n-nyonya..hiks.. s-setidaknya b-biarkan a-aku me-melahirkan ba-bayi ini.. hiks.."_

 _Wanita anggun itu seolah mendidih ketika pendengarannya menangkap kata-kata 'bayi ini'. ia tanpa sadar menendang wanita itu tepat di wajahnya._

 _Duaghh.._

" _AKKHHH.." Wanita malang itu terjengkang ke belakang, membuat hidungnya sedikit mengeluarkan darah dan pipinya memar. Ditambah lagi darah terus mengalir dari selangkangannya._

" _KAU! PEREMPUAN SIALAN! SEHARUSNYA AKU TIDAK MEMPERCAYAIMU SERIGALA BETINA! AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN ANAK HARAM ITU LAHIR!" Wanita anggun itu semakin murka dan bergegas menghampiri wanita malang tersebut._

 _Ia kemudian tanpa ampun menendang perut besar yang berisi janin siap lahir itu dengan bertubi-tubi. Entah setan apa yang berada di kepala wanita anggun tersebut sehingga ia berbuat sekeji itu. Tapi sepertinya sakit hati karena dikhianatilah yang melatari semuanya._

" _A-ARGHHH.. J-Janganhh..ahh..a-ampun..hiks.. cu-cukup..hiks..ba-bayiku.." wanita malang itu meraung, melindungi perutnya dengan kedua tangan dan menghindari amukan kaki sang wanita anggun didepannya._

 _Bugh.._

 _Bugh.._

 _Darah semakin deras mengalir. Sungguh ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa sehingga wanita malang itu berteriak nyaring diantara sisa tenaganya memanggil seseorang yang ia harapkan bisa menolongnya saat ini._

" _ARRGHHH! TUAN PERDANA MENTRI..."_

 _Teriakan itu menghentikan tendangan kaki wanita anggun terhadap wanita tersebut. dengan nafas tersengal wanita anggun itu menatap sinis dan benci ke arah wanita malang yang sudah tak berdaya tersebut._

" _Cih.. kau pikir dia akan datang menolongmu?! Jangan bermimpi! Kau hanyalah wanita jalang yang tak berharga sedikitpun! Kau bahkan menjajakan kelaminmu untuk suami orang lain! Bodohnya aku telah mempercayaimu!" wanita anggun itu berujar sinis, ia kemudian merapikan kembali hanboknya yang sedikit berantakan. Dia berdehem dan memberikan perintah._

" _Seret wanita jalang itu! Dan penjarakan dia!"_

" _Baik Nyonya..." beberapa orang dengan pakaian serba hitam menghampiri wanita tak berdaya itu dan akan menyeretnya. Wanita malang itu menggeleng brutal dan berusaha memberontak._

 _Namun satu teriakan menginterupsi usaha sang pengawal menyeret tubuh tak berdaya wanita malang tersebut._

" _HENTIKAN!" Suara bariton seorang lelaki menyentak beberapa orang disana terutama sang wanita anggun._

 _Paras pucat nan rupawan itu mengeras ketika ia mendapati seorang wanita yang sangat ia kenal sedang tergolek tak berdaya dengan kondisi mengenaskan dan darah terus mengalir melumuri hanbok bagian bawah serta kakinya._

 _Para pengawal segera menyingkir dan memberi hormat kepada orang tersebut._

 _Lelaki itu bergegas menghampiri wanita malang itu dan memeluknya._

" _APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN, HAH! KAU INGIN MEMBUNUHNYA!" Suara teriakan membahana itu menyentak wanita anggun yang sedikit merasa gentar. Namun dengan sangat ahli ia menutipinya dengan bersikap tenang._

" _Ck.. Wae? Aku memang ingin wanita jalang ini mati!" tantang wanita anggun itu geram._

" _KAU TIDAK MELIHAT DIA SEDANG MENGANDUNG! DIA MENGANDUNG ANAKKU!" Lelaki itu semakin menggeram._

 _Wanita anggun itu tersentak. Ada rasa sakit ketika lelaki itu mengucapkan dengan lantang kata-kata 'Anakku'. Sungguh ia ingin meraung dan menangis, penampar pria yang ada didepannya itu. Teganya lelaki yang amat dicintainya itu menghianatinya dan membela selingkuhannya? Cih, memuakkan. Tak disangka tawa hambar keluar dari bibir itu._

" _Hahaha.. Anak haram kalian maksudmu?! Cih.. menjijikkan! KAU TIDAK INGAT BAHWA KAU SUAMIKU, HAH!"_

 _Hening beberapa saat. Pria itu tidak merespon apapun. Ia tentu merasa bersalah telah mengkhianati istrinya._

" _Mianhae... a-aku—" cicitnya._

" _Maaf? Baru kali ini kau meminta maaf setelah apa yang kau lakukan? Aku sudah cukup bersabar atas semua penghianatanmu! Jika selama ini kau pikir aku hanya diam, bukan karena aku tidak tahu. Ketahuilah aku sangat terluka! Kau bahkan dengan tega berselingkuh di belakang anak dan istrimu.. kau—hiks.. kenapa kau menyakiti perasaanku dan anak-anakmu? Wae? Hiks.." air mata itu tak sanggup lagi ia bendung._

 _Wanita anggun itu tak mampu mempertahankan benteng ketegaranny lagi. Ia begitu hancur. Terutama setelah menemukan kenyataan jika wanita jalang selingkuhan suaminya adalah orang kepercayaannya sendiri. orang yang selama ini ia anggap sebagai adiknya. Bahkan wanita itu kini mengandung anak dari suaminya. Oh tuhan, wanita mana yang akan terima?_

" _Aku tahu, aku salah... tapi ku mohon lepaskan dia. Kumohon, biarkan dia melahirkan bayinya... hukum saja aku." pinta lelaki itu sembari menatap miris wanita malang yang berada di dekapannya kini._

 _Wanita anggun itu berdecak tak suka saat wanita jalang itu membuka matanya dan seolah mengadu._

" _T-tuan.. Akhh.. sstt.. s-sakithh.. T-tuan.. b-bayi k-kita..hiks"_

" _Tenanglah, aku disini. Kau pasti akan melahirkan bayi kita dengan selamat."_

 _Kata-kata itu seakan membuat jantung wanita anggun itu tertusuk semakin dalam. Kedua tangannya mengepal memperlihatkan buku-bukunya yang memutih dan kuku-kuku tajam itu tak luput melukai telapak tangan halus miliknya. Ia tidak ingin melihat adegan memuakkan ini. lama is tak bergeming, namun kemudian ia memikirkan sesuatu dan seringaian tampak pada wajah manis itu._

" _Akan ku lepaskan dia jika saja kau memenuhi syarat yang aku ajukan."wanita anggun itu mulai bernegosiasi._

" _Apa syaratnya, katakanlah?!" tanya tak sabar lelaki rupawan tersebut._

" _Syaratnya,, tinggalkan wanita itu dan bayinya disini, lalu kembalilah padaku! Atau kau pilih wanita itu dan ucapkan selamat tinggal pada keluargamu perdana mentri. Aku mempunyai kekuasaan diistana, kau tidak lupa bahwa aku adalah adik baginda raja bukan? dan aku bisa melakukan apapun. Lagipula kau masih mempunyai tanggung jawab sebagi seorang suami dan ayah."_

 _Lelaki yang berstatus perdana mentri kerajaan itupun berfikir keras. Ia tidak mungkin meninggalkan anaknya dan keluarganya begitu saja. Ia paham dengan sangat jika kata-kata yang diucapkan istrinya itu tidaklah main-main. Tapi, bagaimana dengan wanita yang juga tengah mengandung anaknya ini?_

' _Oh tuhan, apa yang harus kuputuskan sekarang?'geramnya dalam hati._

" _Baiklah, sepertinya kau lebih memi—"_

" _Baiklah... aku terima syaratmu, a-aku, aku—"lelaki itu kemudian memandang mata sayu wanita malang direngkuhannya. Mata itu seolah mengatakan 'Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri! bukankah kau mencintaiku?' dengan lelehan air mata yang tak henti-hentinya mengalir._

 _Namun, apa boleh buat. Walaupun ia mencintai wanita yang kini berada dipelukannya ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko. Ia sebenarnya takut mengambil resiko. Dengan satu tarikan nafas keputusan itu terlontar._

" _Aku menerim syaratmu. Aku akan kembali kepadamu." Setelah mengucapkan itu dia memandang kembali manik hitam yang pernah menjeratnya dan seolah dari mata itu ia mengatakan 'maafkan aku.'_

" _Bagus. Itu adalah jawaban yang aku harapkan."_

 _Setelah itu sang perdana mentri meninggalkan wanita malang itu dan menyerahkannya kepada pengawal yang diperintahkan oleh sang istri. Namun siapa sangka sebuah dendam dan kebencian seorang istri begitu sangat mengerikan. Wanita anggun berstatus putri kerajaan Joseon sekaligus istri perdana mentri itu justru memerintahkan pengawalnya untuk menggauli beramai-ramai wanita yang hampir melahirkan bayinya tersebut hingga tewas tanpa bisa melahirkan anaknya dengan sempurna._

 _Sebelum tewas ia mengucapkan sebuah sumpah dan kutukan yang mengerikan kepada orang-orang yang menyakitinya terutama pada perdana mentri dan istrinya serta keturunan dari sang perdana mentri tersebut. Diakhir tarikan nafasnya ia sempat mengejan dan mendorong bayinya keluar, namun sayang bayi itu hanya keluar sampai batas kepala, menggantung diantara selangkangan sang ibu. Tak dapat terlahir dan menjemput ajal bersama sang ibu yang lebih dulu menghembuskan nafas._

.

.

Eunhyuk bergidik ngeri ketika membaca buku historikal yang mengusung cerita di pertengahan era Joseon itu.

"Aigoo~ bagaimana bisa mereka memperkosanya ramai-ramai saat wanita itu akan melahirkan? Ckckck.. mengerikan!"

"Apanya yang mengerikan?" seorang pemuda berwajah kekanakan baru saja datang memasuki kelas dengan masih menenteng tas disisi bahunya. Terlihat sekali jika dia baru saja datang kesekolah.

"Igo,, cerita sejarah ini mengerikan. Kau sudah membacanya?" Jawabnya sembari mengangkat buku historikal tebal tersebut.

Namja kekanakan tersebut—sebut saja Lee Donghae menatap datar sahabat sebangkunya tersebut.

"Belum. Malas. Kau tahu sendiri bukan aku tidak betah membaca buku setebal itu? Dan ya Tuhan, itu buku history Hyuk! Dan kaupun tahu aku sangat anti dengan pelajaran history!" Donghae mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas.

Eunhyuk hanya bisa memutar bola matanya jengah. Si ikan nemo ini-julukan untuk Donghae, benar-benar berlebihan!

"Yak! Pelajaran history itu menyenangkan.. kita bisa mengetahui seluk-beluk masa lampau. Kau juga bisa menemukan kisah yang seru dan mengesankan pabbo!" cerocos Eunhyuk tanpa diperintah membuat Donghae hanya tutup kuping.

"Lagipula bukankah ini tugas dari Choi Sonsaengnim untuk meresum. Apa kau mau— Yak Lee Donghae dengarkan aku!" Eunhyuk menggetok kepala Donghae saat omongannya tidak di tanggapi. Donghae justru sibuk tebar pesona dengan teman yeoja seberang bangkunya bernama Jessica.

Pletak..

"Yak! Lee Hyukjae.. kenapa kau menjitak kepalaku! Sakit bodoh!" Donghae menggerutu dengan mengusap sisi kepalanya yang mendapat jitakan manis dari Eunhyuk. Sementara Jessica yang berada didepannya terkikik lucu.

"Rasakan!" Eunhyuk kemudian mengalihkan pandangan kepada seseorang yang berada di belakangnya. Orang itu tengah asik memainkan PSP hitam yang sudah ia klaim menjadi belahan jiwanya.

"Kyu... Kyuhyun-ah!" Eunhyuk sedikit sewot karena panggilannya tidak ditanggapi sama sekali.

"Yak Cho Kyuhyun! Aku tahu kau mendengarku!" Eunhyuk akhirnya berteriak didepan Namja bermarga Cho tersebut.

"Aish... bisakah kau tidak berteriak! Kau mengganggu konsentrasiku monkey!" Kyuhyun akhirnya berseru marah karena konsentrasinya dalam menaikkan level game menjadi buyar akibat teriakan Eunhyuk.

"Yak, siapa suruh kau tidak menanggapiku! Dan berhenti memanggilku monkey!" dengus Eunhyuk tak mau kalah.

"Haish.. apa maumu?!" Kyuhyun kembali teralih kepada PSPnya setelah tadi mempaus game itu.

"Emm..Kyu, bolehkah- emm bolehkah aku menyalin err- buku PR matematika mu? Jebal... Kyuhyuniee.." Rengek Eunhyuk dengan menampakkan puppy eyes yang gagal miliknya.

Kyuhyun mendengus. Ia tahu persis akan situasi ini. Sudah berkali-kali sahabat yang ia panggil monkey itu menyalin PR nya, bahkan hampir setiap hari. 'Huh menyebalkan'.

Kyuhyun masih diam tak merespon. Ia bahkan tak tertarik dengan puppy eyes gagal itu.

"Kyu~ ayolah... kau tahu sendiri kan aku sangat lemat dalam berhitung. Oh andai aku bisa, aku ingin memprotes sang penemu rumus yang rumit itu! Kyu jebbal... aku tidak ingin di beri tugas tambahan lagi oleh Kim Sonsaengnim." Eunhyuk masih merengek seperti anak kecil yang meminta es krim.

Kyuhyun akhirnya mengalah dan menghela nafas jengah.

"Hah.. ambil buku catatanku ditas."Kyuhyun berujar datar tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari PSPnya.

Seketika itu Eunhyuk berbinar dan segera mengambil tas Kyuhyun yang berada di bangku kanannya yang memang kosong.

"Gomawo Kyu.. kau yang terbaik. Ah ne, aku tak keberatan meminjamkan resum historyku padamu, otte?" tawar Eunhyuk antusias.

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah membuatnya. Itu hal yang mudah, kenapa pula aku harus menyalin punyamu?"jawabnya lagi-lagi dengan tampang acuh. Yeah, kyuhyun memang arogan sekaligus jenius.

Eunhyuk mencebilkan bibir. 'Dasar bocah angkuh!' umpatnya dalam hati.

Namun ia tidak punya waktu untuk mengumpat, karena 10 menit lagi bel masuk berbunyi. Ia harus cepat menyalin jawaban tugas matematika milik Kyuhyun.

.

.

Bel tanda masuk baru saja berbunyi 5 menit yang lalu. Namun kelas 3-A, kelas yang ditempati Kyuhyun masih terdengar riuh sebelum akhirnya seorang guru muda bername tag Choi Siwon memasuki kelas. Guru muda ini baru satu setengah tahun mengajar di Neul Paran High School, tepatnya mengajar History Lecture. Guru rupawan yang memikat hampir seluruh perempuan penghuni sekolah sejak pertama kali mengajar itu masih tergolong muda, berkharisma dan sopan dengan senyum lesung pipi yang memikat. Ia bisa saja mendaftarkan diri sebagai artis, namun keinginannya menjadi pengajar lebih kuat dari pada menjadi publik figur. Okey, sedikit basa-basi mengenai guru tampan tersebut.

Kini guru tersebut telah berdiri di depan kelas sembari menyunggingkan senyum lesungnya.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak." Sapanya lantang kepenjuru kelas.

"Selamat pagi, Saem." Siswa di kelas tersebut tak kalah menjawab lantang, apalagi suara mendayu dari para siswi membuat para siswa berolling eyes jengah. Tak dipungkiri seluruh hampir seluruh siswa disekolah ini iri akan ketampanan guru Choi itu. Eits, ku tekankan sekali lagi **hampir** , berarti tidak semua!

"Ooh, yeah.. bisakah kau menghentikan menulis salinan tugas, Lee Donghae-ssi." Donghae yang sedang menyalin resume milik Eunhyuk gugup seketika. Skak math. 'Mati kau Lee Donghae!'

Donghae dengan cepat menutup buku di hadapannya dan menampakkan cengiran lebar khas miliknya.

Siwon hanya bisa menggeleng kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kepada yang lain.

"Emm, Sooyoung-ssi apa anda tidak keberatan untuk menyimpan kaca itu?"

Sooyoung yang dari tadi asik dengan dandanannya tanpa berkata apapun segera meletakkan cermin riasnya ke laci meja.

"Dan, Kyuhyun-ssi ku kira anda tidak sedang memainkan game saat ini!" ucapan itu telak menyentak Kyuhyun dan mendengus pelan. 'Aish, kenapa guru sok tampan itu tahu aku sedang bermain game?' monolognya karena ia meletakkan PSP itu di tempat yang sulit untuk terlihat. Memang dasar feeling seorang guru. Ckck...

"Baiklah, hari ini kelas kita kedatangan murid baru. Dia seorang murid pindahan dari Jepang tapi dia asli keturunan korea. Kuharap kalian bisa berteman baik dengannya." Siwon mengucapkan itu dengan sumpringah. Semua murid mulai berbisik-bisik menebak apakah teman baru mereka namja atau yeoja.

"Okey.. masuklah, Sungmin-ssi." Siwon menoleh kearah pintu masuk yang tergeser itu. Disana siswa kelas 3-A bisa melihat seorang tunggu? Namja-ga? Ani, yeoja-ga?

Sosok itu mungil, tidak tinggi untuk ukuran namja. Ia terlihat imut dan manis secara bersamaan. Mata foxynya menatap seluruh penjuru kelas dengan teduh namun misterius. Memiliki bibir unik dengan bentuk shape M. Dia memakai celana berarti dia bukan yeoja. Tetapi mengapa wajah itu cantik?

"Perkenalkan dirimu, Sungmin-ssi."perintah Siwon saem. Sungmin mengangguk kemudian membungkuk 90 derajat.

"Anyeonghasseyo, Lee Sungmin imnida. Salam kenal, semoga kita bisa menjadi teman yang baik. Mohon bimbingannya." Suara itu mengalun lembut dan pelan.

"Baiklah Sungmin-ssi kau boleh duduk di—" siwon mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan bangku kosong di sebelah Kyuhyun duduk.

"Kau boleh duduk disana."Tunjuk siwon pada bangku tersebut.

Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya kearah telunjuk siwon menunjuk dan ketika itu matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata Kyuhyun yang baru saja mengangkat wajahnya karena kurasa sedari tadi bocah itu tidak memperhatikan dan sibuk dengan gamenya.

DEG..

Beberapa detik mata foxy itu seolah menjerat Kyuhyun untuk terus memandangnya. Kyuhyunpun tak mengerti mengapa perasaannya menjadi familiar dengan mata itu. Ia bahkan tak berkedip sama sekali. Namun Sungmin segera memutuskan kontak matanya dari Kyuhyun dan kembali menatap sang guru. Sungmin kemudian mengangguk dan membungkuk sedikit untuk berpamitan menuju bangkunya.

Sementara Kyuhyun masih memandang intens Sungmin yang menuju kearah bangku sampingnya, hingga pemuda mungil itu duduk dan meletakkan tas ranselnya. Merasa ada yang aneh dengan suasana disampingnya Sungmin menoleh. Eoh? Ternyata Kyuhyun masih memandang dirinya seolah meneliti dari atas ke bawah, hingga pertanyaan itu membuat Sungmin tertegun.

"A-Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yuhuu.. Saenghwa bawa ff Kyumin lagi! Genrenya masih sama.. horror/mpreg. Aku suka horror soalnya.. kekeke...**

 **Oke.. layak dilanjut ga readerdeull?!**

 **Kalau mau di lanjut tinggalkan Review ya...^^**

 **Ohya yang mau Request FF Kyumin bisa lewat PM atau review disini!**

 **Saya juga minta ide dari chingu sekalian untuk bikin FF Kyumin lainnya...**

Saranghae yeorobuuunnn!

ThanKYU...!

Annyeong...!


	2. Chapter 2

Kyumin Story by Yasaenghwa

 **WARNING!**

 **KYUMIN, YAOI, Boyslove, Romance/Supranatural/horror/hurt/School life/MPREG, NC-21, Typo(es)**

Disclaimer:

This fic pure is mine, **I hate Siders, Segala macam Bash/Flame and Fans war.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **don't like, just click close (X)**

 **Sekali lagi saya peringatkan gak suka gak usah baca**

Happy reading and enjoy..

Main cast:

Cho Kyu Hyun

Lee Sung Min

Seo Joo Hyun

Support cast:

Choi Si Won

Lee Dong Hae

Lee Hyuk Jae

Kim Ryeo Wook

Lee Tae Min

Dan akan bertambah sesuai kebutuhan cerita

Summary:

Dendam masa lalu dan sebuah kutukan membuat Cho Kyuhyun harus menghadapi masalah yang pelik dalam hidupnya. Bisikan itu selalu datang dan membuat kehidupan Cho Kyuhyun menjadi 'abnormal' dalam sekejap. Apalagi semenjak kelasnya kedatangan namja baru yang memiliki paras manis nan misterius bernama Lee Sungmin. Sebenarnya kehidupan 'abnormal' seperti apa yang ia hadapi? Apakah seorang bernama Lee Sungmin berhubungan dengan masa lalunya?

* * *

 _ **Previous chapter**_

 _DEG.._

 _Beberapa detik mata foxy itu seolah menjerat Kyuhyun untuk terus memandangnya. Kyuhyunpun tak mengerti mengapa perasaannya menjadi familiar dengan mata itu. Ia bahkan tak berkedip sama sekali. Namun Sungmin segera memutuskan kontak matanya dari Kyuhyun dan kembali menatap sang guru. Sungmin kemudian mengangguk dan membungkuk sedikit untuk berpamitan menuju bangkunya._

 _Sementara Kyuhyun masih memandang intens Sungmin yang menuju kearah bangku sampingnya, hingga pemuda mungil itu duduk dan meletakkan tas ranselnya. Merasa ada yang aneh dengan suasana disampingnya Sungmin menoleh. Eoh? Ternyata Kyuhyun masih memandang dirinya seolah meneliti dari atas ke bawah, hingga pertanyaan itu membuat Sungmin tertegun._

" _A-Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"_

 **UNBORN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

Kedua manik foxy itu menatap aneh pemuda disebelah mejanya yang tidak sedetikpun mengalihkan pandangan dari dirinya sampai pertanyaan itu muncul dari mulut tebal pemuda menawan berambut coklat ikal sedikit panjang tersebut.

"Maaf, tapi kurasa kita tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya."

Setelah menjawab dengan nada tenang tanpa ekspresi Sungmin kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan kelas, sama sekali tidak menghiraukan teman semejanya -Kyuhyun- yang masih memperhatikan dirinya.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening, sedikit bingung dan aneh akan situasi ini. Perasaannya mengatakan jika ia pernah bertemu dengan pemuda manis yang kini tepat duduk disampingnya. Tapi, dimana?

"Kukira kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya, ku rasa kau begitu familiar." Gumam Kyuhyun pelan sedikit ragu.

Namun pendengaran Sungmin masih tergolong tajam sehingga ia masih dapat mendengar gumaman Kyuhyun tersebut.

"Mungkin kau salah orang."

Sungmin masih menatap lurus kedepan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Kyuhyun saat mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Kyuhyun kembali berfikir, 'Hah,, mungkin benar aku salah orang, mana mungkin kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Bukankah si guru kuda tadi mengatakan jika pemuda manis ini dari Jepang? Hahaha... bodoh kau Cho!'.

Setelah merutuki kebodohannya Kyuhyun tersenyum kikuk dan mengusap tengkuknya yang entah mengapa orang-orang akan melakukan ini disaat mereka merasa malu atau bertindak bodoh.

"Haha, Yeah.. Mungkin kau benar, aku salah orang."

Sungmin hanya melirik sekilas dengan ekor matanya atas tingkah bodoh yang dilakukan Kyuhyun.

Sadar telah melakukan hal idiot Kyuhyun kemudian segera menghentikan mengusap tengkuknya dan kembali memasang wajah stoic. Hey.. tak pernah sedikitpun tertulis dalam kamus seorang Cho Kyuhyun sang genius angkuh untuk tersenyum bak seorang autis.

Kyuhyun berdehem keras untuk mengalihkan perhatian Sungmin kepadanya. Entah mengapa ia ingin mengenal lebih jauh pemuda manis teman baru semejanya ini.

"Ehem... Aku Cho Kyuhyun, dan kau— siapa namamu?"

jujur saja Kyuhyun tadi tidak menyimak dengan baik saat si guru tampan Choi memperkenalkan teman sebangkunya ini. Salahkan saja PSP yang mengalihkan seluruh perhatiannya pada apapun dan siapapun. Jadilah dia tidak tahu nama namja manis yang tadi sempat menarik perhatiannya tersebut.

Sungmin menaikkan beberapa mili alis kirinya. Ekor matanya menatap tangan Kyuhyun yang terulur sebagai tanda perkenalan. Sungmin masih dengan posisi yang sama, memandang lurus kedepan.

"Haruskah aku memperkenalkan diriku kembali Cho Kyuhyun-ssi? Aku malas untuk mengulang hal semacam itu."

JDERR... Kratak.. prangg... !

Jika ini adalah sebuah anime mungkin bunyi-bunyian itu yang akan kalian dengar dari arah tubuh Kyuhyun yang pecah berubah menjadi serpihan kaca. Hahaha.. malangnya (?).

Kyuhyun melotot tidak percaya, 'Apa tadi dia bilang? M-malas? M-malas memperkenalkan dirinya lagi? Dan itu padaku?! Yang artinya dia—'

What the—

Oh My God Son! Seumur hidupnya Kyuhyun tidak pernah ditolak, dan benci akan penolakan. Tidak ada yang mampu menolaknya karena dia mempunyai pesona baik dari otaknya maupun ketampanannya. Dan sekarang? Hanya berkenalan saja ia ditolak?! Seluruh dunia evil akan kiamat kawan!

Kyuhyun mendengus kasar. Ia tarik kembali tangannya yang masih menggantung tanpa sambutan dan menyilangkannya didepan dada. Menampakkan sosok seangkuh mungkin.

"Cih, Sombong sekali. Tidak penting bagiku kau ini siapa, tapi setidaknya kau bisa sedikit bertata krama kan MU-RID BA-RU? Apa di Jepang sana kau tidak mendapatkan pengajaran tentang etika?" Kyuhyun memberi pertanyaan yang bisa disebut sebuah sindiran tepatnya.

Jelas saja, Kyuhyun merasa terhina tentu saja. Ia bahkan sampai repot-repot mengulurkan tangannya untuk berkenalan. Asal kalian tahu, seorang Cho Kyuhyun pantang bertindak duluan sebelum orang lain menghampiri dirinya dan mengemis padanya. Tapi apa ini? Jangankan menyambut tangannya, sekedar menengok saja namja yang ia akui manis itu enggan. Namja itu masih saja menatap lurus kedepan saat berbicara padanya dengan nada sedikit terdengar dingin mendekati angkuh. Hell yeah, hanya seorang Cho Kyuhyunlah yang boleh melakukan itu.

Sungmin tidak menanggapi ucapan sinis Kyuhyun, ia tetap melanjutkan aktivitas menulisnya dan memperhatikan penjelasan dari Choi saem. Sedangkan Kyuhyun? Jangan tanyakan bagaimana ekspresi bocah itu sekarang. Ia benar-benar dongkol dan amarahnya hampir mencapai ubun-ubun kala sang namja manis tidak menanggapinya sama sekali. 'Awas saja kau BOCAH BARU! Jangan salahkan aku jika hari-harimu akan menyenangkan bagai di neraka.' Kyuhyun menyeringai evil. Otak geniusnya yang terkontaminasi wabah evil bekerja tanpa hambatan memikirkan pelajaran-pelajaran apa yang harus namja manis yang duduk bersebelahan dengannya terima karena berani bermain-main dengan seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Tunggu saja...

.

.

.

 **Break Time..**

Siswa dan siswi Neul Paran High School berhamburan keluar kelas saat bel tanda istirahat berbunyi nyaring. Sebagian dari mereka memburu kantin sekolah untuk mengisi perut yang keroncongan sebelum kembali duduk berjam-jam untuk mendengarkan pelajaran yang begitu membosankan. Setidaknya perut mereka harus terisi.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan namja tampan berkulit pucat dengan rambut ikal sedikit panjang sejajar telinga yang sudah menyambangi kantin sekolah dan duduk dengan angkuhnya ditempat biasa ia dan kedua teman sekaribnya tempati saat jam-jam makan siang seperti ini.

"Apa yang sedari tadi kau perhatikan Kyu?" Suara kekanakan milik si Ikan nemo –Donghae mengudara karena ia menangkap sang raja evil-Kyuhyun tengah memperhatikan sesuatu tanpa menyentuh minuman yang ia pesan sama sekali.

"Lihat namja di pojok sana." Kyuhyun berujar santai tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Donghae yang merasa penasaran mengikuti arah pandang Kyuhyun, begitu pula dengan Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi sibuk mengunyah makanan yang ada dihadapannya.

"Ah, bukankah itu namja baru dikelas kita? Siapa namanya? Lee..Lee—Sangmin?"

Ctak! Sepasang Sumpit dilayangkan Eunhyuk tepat dikepala Donghae.

"Lee Sungmin, bodoh."

"Yak! Sakit bodoh! Kenapa kau memukulku Hah?!" Donghae merutuk, mengusap kepalanya yang berdenyut akibat jitakan sumpit yang mendarat di kepalanya.

"Aku memukulmu karena kau bodoh. Namanya Lee Sungmin, bukan Lee Sangmin." Eunhyuk menaggapi santai.

"Ck, kau bisa memberitahuku secara baik-baik bukan? Tidak bisakah kau tidak melakukan tindak kekerasan kepadaku sehari saja tuan Lee?" Sungut Donghae yang masih kesal.

Eunhyuk hanya berolling eyes ria. Ia justru tertarik kepada Kyuhyun yang menyeringai evil kearah tempat duduk Sungmin.

'Lee Sungmin, jadi itu namamu eoh?'

"Kau kenapa Kyu? Kenapa sejak tadi kau memperhatikan Lee Sungmin?" Eunhyuk bertanya dengan tampang penuh penasaran kearah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi hanya mengaduk minuman yang ia pesan kemudian meminumnya sebelum menanggapi pertanyaan Eunhyuk.

"Lee Sungmin, kurasa akan sedikit menarik jika aku menyambutnya dengan sedikit kejutan." Sudut bibir Kyuhyun terangkat.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang mengerti arah pembicaraan Kyuhyun menelan ludah kasar. Ini tidak baik. Mereka tahu jika Kyuhyun sudah memberikan ultimatum dengan 'memberikan sedikit kejutan' maka orang yang mendapat 'sedikit kejutan' itu telah membuat masalah dengan seorang Cho Kyuhyun baik secara langsung maupun tidak langsung. Oh astaga! Apa yang telah anak baru itu perbuat?

"A-apa yang sudah ia perbuat Kyu?" tanya Donghae pelan.

"Penolakan. Dia menolakku saat aku memperkenalkan diri." Kyuhyun menjawab santai.

Uhuk.. Eunhyuk tersedak dan Donghae melongo. Oh tidak! Kyuhyun paling benci dengan penolakan. 'Tamatlah riwayatmu, Lee Sungmin-ssi.'Monolog keduanya dalam hati.

.

.

Sementara dimeja paling pojok dan terpencil dari kantin tersebut seorang namja manis sedang menikmati makan siangnya sendirian. Dialah Sungmin si anak baru. Bukannya tidak ada siswa atau siswi yang mau berteman dengannya, beberapa siswa maupun siswi sudah mencoba mendekatinya untuk berteman, namun namja manis itu hanya menanggapi seperlunya, terkesan acuh dan dingin. Sungmin begitu pendiam dan tertutup, seakan dia tidak membutuhkan seorang teman. Padahal saat berkenalan di depan kelas saat ia datang Sungmin mengatakan 'semoga kita bisa menjadi teman yang baik. Mohon bimbingannya' dengan ramah. Sulit dipercaya, apakah anak baru ini mengidap penyakit disosiative? Sungguh bertolak belakang dengan tampangnya yang aegyo dan manis. Alhasil predikat namja anehlah yang ia sandang pada hari pertamanya sekolah di Neul Paran High School.

.

Sedikit informasi saja bahwa Cho Kyuhyun disini bukanlah tipe namja seperti Gu Jun Pyo yang diperankan oleh Lee Min Ho di film BBF. Itu terlalu mainstream kawan. Dia bukanlah anak kongklomerat pemilik sekolah atau pemilik perusahaan terkenal seasia. Hell yeah, kenapa selalu dikisahkan seperti itu? Namun nyatanya disini Kyuhyun adalah siswa SHS biasa. Ia bahkan berasal dari keluarga yang tergolong sederhana, namun karena kegeniusannya ditambah ketampanananya itu, ia sering bertindak usil dan seenaknya pada seseorang yang dianggap mengusiknya atau membuatnya kesal. Ingat itu, hanya pada orang-orang yang membuatnya kesal, selebihnya ia akan acuh.

Yeah, Bahkan kakak tingkatnya sekalipun tidak luput dari tingkah keevilan bocah ini. Pernah suatu ketika ia mendapat bullyan dari kakak tingkatnya saat penerimaan siswa baru, namun dengan akal geniusnya dipadukan dengan tingkat keevilan yang sudah mendarah daging dia mempermalukan kakak tingkatnya itu dengan menyelinap kekelas kakak tingkat tersebut dan menaruh lem pada kursi yang diduduki kakak tingkatnya itu. Ia masih ingat saat celana bahan yang digunakan kakak tingkatnya itu robek dibagian pantat dan menampakkan boxer doraemon saat ia berdiri. Betapa malunya. Tidak hanya sekali ia mengerjai kakak kelasnya itu bahkan berkali-kali ia melakukannya sampai kakak kelasnya itu menyerah dan meminta maaf. Oh baru menjadi siswa baru saja ia sudah mendapat predikat evil.

Oke, lalu kenapa dia tidak dipanggil karena ulahnya ini? Jawabannya sederhana, seperti yang dijelaskan tadi Kyuhyun adalah siswa tergenius dan sering diikutkan dalam lomba sains yang sialnya selalu menjadi juara bertahan. Jika sekolah memberi surat peringatan atau menghukumnya maka dampaknya seperti yang telah dirasakan sekolah itu sendiri. Kyuhyun tidak mau mengikuti apapun segala macam jenis lomba dan alhasil 3 kali Neul Paran HS yang biasanya menyabet gelar juara bertahan harus menanggung malu karena peringkat mereka merosot tajam. See, sekolah tidak mau menanggung itu lagi. Guru-guru menganggap bahwa kenakalan Kyuhyun adalah wajar sebagai seorang remaja yang labil. Aigoo— lagipula Kyuhyun tidak pernah melakukan pembulian yang melibatkan fisik seperti memukul atau semacamnya, hanya mempermalukan harga diri sang korban menurutnya sudah cukup.

Lee Hyukjae atau Eunhyuk dan Lee Donghae sudah tidak heran lagi dengan tingkah evil seorang Cho, karena pada dasarnya mereka sudah berteman sejak mereka berada di tingkat JHS. Bahkan dulu sebelum mereka berteman akrab Kyuhyun pernah sekali menjahili Eunhyuk dan beberapa kali menjahili Donghae. Hahaha, bahkan kedua sahabatnya inipun pernah merasakan tindakan evil sang Cho.

Jadi menurut kalian apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun kepada Lee Sungmin yang sudah membuatnya dongkol?

Berdoa sajalah kau Lee Sungmin, karena bullyan tidak hanya datang dari Cho Kyuhyun saja, melainkan dari siswa atau siswi yang lain dan akan lebih kejam tentunya. Nasib murid pindahan di Neul Paran HS memang akan seperti itu. Bukan menjadi rahasia umum kawan, jika pembullyan masih saja berlaku di sekolah ini. Sudah menjadi hukum alam, jika kau tidak ingin menjadi kelompok terbully maka kau harus pandai membully atau setidaknya mempertahankan diri agar tidak tertindas.

.

.

.

BRUG.. GUBRAKK...

Suara bantingan tubuh seseorang terdengar membentur tong sampah disebuah sudut gang.

"Yak.. APA KAU TULI BOCAH! AKU BILANG SERAHKAN SEMUA UANGMU!"

Terdengar bentakan keras dari seseorang berbadan tegap berisi dengan kulit tan. Dilihat dari penampilannya sepertinya ia adalah seorang pelajar. Tangan siswa itu mencengkram kerah namja berperawakan kecil yang berlutut ketakutan sambil menunduk. Namja kecil itupun sepertinya sama-sama seorang pelajar.

"h-hanya i-itu y-yang a-a-aku p-pu-punya.." suara tenor itu mengalun tersendat karena ketakutan.

"CIH! Mana mungkin kau hanya mempunyai ini?! bukankah kau anak orang kaya? Apa kau mau menipu kami, eoh?" bentak suara lain dari siswa berambut hijau tua dengan postur lebih pendek dari siswa yang sedang mencengkram kerah siswa lemah yang tak berdaya itu.

"S-Sungguh,, a-aku tak mungkin berbohong.. K-ku mohon lepaskan aku Taeyang-ssi."

Siswa korban penodongan itu memohon dengan masih berusaha melepaskan tangan besar siswa berkulit tan yang mencengram kerah baju seragamnya yang berantakan sedikit basah karena terkena air kubangan jalan. Jalan yang temaram dan cukup sepi adalah tempat yang sangat strategis untuk para siswa brandalan memalak atau membully.

"Melepaskanmu? Bermimpi saja kau bocah, karena sepertinya kita akan sedikit bermain-main denganmu." Siswa lain dari ke-4 siswa brandal itu berujar sedutif kearah namja yang kini sudah pucat pasi.

'Oh tidak, jangan lagi tuhan!' harapnya dalam hati. Kedua mata namja mungil itu sudah berkaca-kaca, siap menumpahkan tangisannya.

"Seungri-ah,,, ambil talinya, dan ikat bocah ini di tiang listrik." Perintah namja berambut hijau yang menampakkan smirk menjijikannya.

"T-Tidak! Ku m-mohon jangan! Ku mohon, jangan lakukan itu lagi! Kumohon..!" namja mungil itu meraung sejadinya. Tentu saja dia meraung kesetanan mengingat tindakan apa yang akan dilakukan keempat siswa pemalak ini yang merupakan siswa dari sekalolah lain. Lihat saja seragam mereka ber-4 yang berbeda dengan seragam yang ia pakai.

"Hahaha.. ini akan menarik, nikmati saja manis." Ucap siswa lain yang berambut sedikit merah tepat di telinga namja mungil itu.

"TIDAK..! Ku Mohon Lepaskan..! Lepaskan aku, brengsek!" namja mungil itu memberontak saat kedua tangannya di cekal dan diikat kebelakang mengitari tiang listrik jalan.

"DIAMLAH! Kau belum pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya bukan?! Kau pasti akan melayang sayang.. hahaha." Ucap namja tan yang kini sudah tidak mencengram kerah namja mungil itu, justru mulai membuka satu persatu kancing seragam namja yang kini wajahnya telah basah oleh air mata. Bagaimana tidak? Ia akan dilecehkan kawan.

"TIDAK—LE-LEPASKAN! Hiks.. lep—"

Drap — drap—

Suara gontai langkah kaki dari ujung gang menggema, tidak lama tampak namja yang juga terhitung mungil, bersurai hitam dan berwajah manis namun tatapannya dingin dengan tas yang ia sampirkan di bahu kanannya. Ketiga namja yang sedang sibuk dengan aksi mereka terhadap namja mungil tak berdaya yang sekarang terduduk di depan tiang itupun menengokkan serempak kepala mereka kepada orang yang tiba-tiba muncul kearah mereka.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" tanya namja mungil itu datar saat melihat ada 4 namja dengan postur yang berbeda dengan dandanan sedikit urakan sedang melakukan sesuatu kepada seorang namja lain yang terduduk pasrah di belakang mereka.

"Bukan urusanmu bocah. Jadi pergilah!" bentak siswa berambut hijau.

Namja mungil itu- Sungmin, melirik ke balik punggung namja berkulit tan yang menampakkan namja mungil dengan berlinang air mata dalam keadaan terikat dan kemeja putih atasnya yang terbuka untuk 3 kancing teratas. Mata itu menunjukkan harapan agar ia menolongnya. Sungmin meneliti dari atas ke bawah ke 4 namja didepannya. ' _Cih, masih pelajar rupanya.'_

"Apa aku sedang menyaksikan pembullyan disini? Menggelikan sekali. Benar-benar tidak ada kerjaan. Aku hanya ingin lewat, jadi minggirlah." Ujar Sungmin dengan santainya kepada ke-4 pemuda yang menatapnya tidak percaya.

"MWO?! Beraninya Kau! Kau minta dihajar, eoh?" bentak siswa yang tadi mengikat namja mungil dengan tali tepat didepan Sungmin yang langsung mencengkram kerahnya, hampir melayangkan tinju ke arah muka namja manis itu. Jika tidak salah namanya Seungri.

"Tunggu Seungri-ah. Sepertinya aku tidak pernah melihatmu di daerah ini. Dan Wow, kejutan sekali, seragammu sama dengan bocah cengeng ini, manis?" tanya siswa berambut hijau yang mendekati Sungmin dan mengusap pipinya.

Sungmin hanya melirik sekilas sebelum berujar dingin dan tajam.

"Ck, singkirkan tangan menjijikanmu dari kulitku. Jika tidak ingin tangan itu patah."

"W-wow... mengancam eoh?! Kau sangat manis, tapi mulutmu sangat tajam rupanya." Ujar siswa berambut hijau itu menggoda.

"Sepertinya akan lebih menarik jika namja manis ini juga ikut bergabung bersama kita, hyung." Ujar Seungri kepada namja tan yang masih dalam posisinya, berdiri didepan namja mungil tak berdaya.

"Hahaha.. Kau benar Seungri-ah. Kita akan berpesta dengan dua namja manis hari ini." ujar siswa lain yang mempunyai mata kucing sipit, sangat sipit. Namja tan yang sedari tadi hanya menonton menyeringai dan hal itu merupakan kode untuk ke-3 kawannya.

Sementara Sungmin tidak ada kepanikan berarti pada parasnya, ia tetap tenang saat ke-3 namja lain mengepung dirinya untuk ditangkap dan berakhir seperti namja mungil lainnya yang kini sedang duduk pasrah dalam keadaan terikat pada tiang.

Namun ketika tangan-tangan itu menyentuh dirinya—

BUG— BUG—

BUG—

BRAKK—

Dengan lihai dan terampil sungmin mengayunkan pukulan dan tendangannya kearah sekelompok berandal yang mengepung dirinya.

Suara dentuman, bantingan dan gaduh lainnya saling bersahutan mengisi gang tersebut.

Krek — itu suara patahan tulang.

"ARRGHHHHHH..."

"Sudah kuperingatkan dari awal untuk menyingkirkan tangan menjijikkan ini bukan?" suara Sungmin begitu tajam dan dingin saat dengan mudahnya ia mematahkan tangan siswa berambut hijau itu.

Sosok lain yang masih terikat melongo tidak percaya melihat pemandangan didepannya. Ia melotot horor saat dengan mudahnya namja mungil nan manis itu menumbangkan ke 4 namja yang merupakan namja-namja preman paling bermasalah dikompleks.

.

.

.

Hanya butuh waktu 10 menit ke-4 namja tersebut tunggang langgang sembari mengucapkan sumpah serapah dan nada ancaman balas dendam kepada Sungmin. Namun tidak sedikitpun raut gentar terpancar dari wajah manis itu.

Sungmin kemudian memungut kembali tas ransel sekolahnya yang ia lemparkan saat menghajar namja-namja tak berguna tadi. Sungmin membersihkannya sebentar dan kembali menyampirkan ransel itu pada bahu kanannya. Sungmin bersiap untuk beranjak meneruskan perjalanan pulangnya sebelum suara cicitan menginterupsi langkahnya.

"T-Tunggu!" Sungmin kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap datar namja mungil yang masih betah duduk di depan tiang itu.

"T-tolong, bisakah kau lepaskan tali ikatan di tanganku?" cicitan itu membuat Sungmin mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada kedua tangan sang namja mungil yang masih terikat kebelakang. Ck, tentu saja namja itu masih betah duduk di depan tiang, jika tangannya saja masih terikat seperti itu. Sungmin berdecak dan menghampiri sang namja yang menampakkan wajah memelasnya.

Tanpa banyak kata Sungminpun melepaskan tali ikatan namja itu dengan mudah. Namja mungil itu sedikit meringis mengusap pergelangan tangannya yang memerah.

"T-terimakasih... aku berhutang budi padamu. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nasibku jika kau tidak datang dan menolongku...aku pasti.. hiks.." ujar namja tersebut sembari terisak lega.

Sungmin hanya menatap namja didepannya dengan pandangan jengah.

"Apa kau ini seorang namja? Ck.. berhentilah menangis. Seharusnya kau melawan mereka, bukan hanya menangis dan pasrah. Kau bahkan menangis seperti yeoja yang akan di perkosa. Menggelikan." Kata-kata itu sukses menohok si pria mungil.

Lelaki mungil itu hanya menunduk malu.

"A-aku..."

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau segera pulang." Lagi Sungmin berujar datar sembari melenggang pergi meninggalkan si pemuda mungil yang masih menunduk. Hingga kemudian pemuda mungil itu sadar bahwa Sungmin telah meninggalkannya.

"H-hey,, tunggu! Siapa namamu!" pemuda mungil itu berteriak sembari melambaikan tangannya. Namun sepertinya Sungmin sudah cukup jauh sehingga ia tidak menjawab teriakan pemuda itu.

"Haish,, pabbo kau Kim Ryeowook, seharusnya kau tanyakan—"

Srek..

Kata-kata namja mungil bernama Ryeowook itu terhenti saat kakinya menginjak sesuatu. Ia kemudian menggeser sedikit kakinya untuk mengetahui benda apa yang tengah ia injak. Terlihat benda pipih berbentuk persegi panjang dengan tulisan hangul yang dapat dieja menjadi rangkaian sebuah nama pada benda yang kini dipungut oleh namja mungil itu.

"Lee.. Sungmin?"

' _Ah, mungkinkah ini milik namja tadi? Assa! Aku harus mencari namja itu dan mengembalikannya.'_

Batin Ryeowook dengan senyum yang mengembang cerah sembari menggenggam benda mungil yang tak lain adalah name tag milik Sungmin tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Suara derap langkah menggema saling bersahutan dipelataran luas sebuah kerajaan yang sunyi. Tepat ketika sang bulan purnama berada pada puncak tertinggi, beberapa puluh prajurit mengiringi seseorang berpakaian putih hitam dan berjubah hitam dengan ukiran persegi enam berlambang budha di bagian punggungnya. Lelaki paruh baya dengan jambang serta kumis tipis menghiasi wajah rupawannya itu berjalan tergesa sembari menggendong seorang anak laki-laki berusia 8 tahun di dekapannya._

" _Pangeran muda telah di temukan!"_

 _Teriakan menggema dari seorang prajurit berseragam hwarang berwarna merah hitam mengakibatkan suara gaduh beberapa langkah kaki terburu. Langkah kaki tergesa yang berasal dari bagian selatan kerajaan, tepat dimana kediaman putri kerajaan Joseon, adik sang baginda raja tinggal._

 _Sang putri dengan langkah berat dan tertatih bersama beberapa dayang segera menghampiri lelaki paruh baya yang masih menggendong anak lelaki bertubuh pucat nan dingin di pelukannya. Tepat saat dari sisi barat datang rombongan lain yang tidak lain seorang lelaki tampan berwajah tenang dengan pakaian berlambang naga dan bunga teratai bersulam emas disetiap sulamannya. Dialah raja Joseon. Di sebelah kiri raja Joseon, berdiri lelaki tinggi putih pucat yang tak lain adalah perdana mentri Joseon, suami sang putri yang kini telah berlari menyongsong sang lelaki paruh baya untuk mengetahui keadaan sang putra._

" _Hwangja... apa yang terjadi padamu nak?! Tidak,, jangan anakku lagi, kumohon.." sang putri meraung memeluk tubuh dingin sang putra yang basah._

 _Tubuh mungil duplikat ayahnya itu membeku, dengan kulit dan bibir yang bertambah pucat serta membiru tanpa adanya detak kehidupan yang berasal dari dada kiri sang hwangja. Keadaan ini sama persis dengan keadaan putra pertamanya dan ke-12 prajurit yang menghilang satu persatu dan ditemukan mati tanpa sebab disekitar danau di dalam hutan kaki gunung ... kejadian aneh yang telah terjadi hampir 9 bulan ini._

 _Kematian beruntun tepat ketika bulan purnama berada pada puncak tertinggi. Kematian tanpa jejak yang ditinggalkan oleh sang pembunuh. Bahkan cara membunuh sang korbanpun tidak diketahui, seolah semua korban hanya mati tenggelam jika dilihat dari keadaan jasad yang ditemukan._

" _Maafkan hamba yang mulia, hamba terlambat." Sesal sang lelaki paruh baya menatap iba sang putri yang kini terduduk pasrah memeluk putra keduanya itu. Sedangkan sang perdana mentri berlari mendekati tubuh sang putra yang kini didekap erat oleh sang ibu._

 _Tubuh itu lemas seketika, berlutut didepan sang istri yang meraung memanggil nama putra keduanya untuk bangun._

 _Lagi.._

 _Belum genap 14 hari setelah kejadian putra sulungnya yang menghilang dan ditemukan tak bernyawa di dekat danau itu, kini putra keduanya mengalami nasib yang sama. Siapa? Siapa sebenarnya yang tega membunuh anak kecil yang tak berdosa?_

 _Perdana mentri itu menggeram diantara isakan yang tertahan. Menunjukkan amarah sekaligus kesedihan yang membaur menjadi satu._

" _Dimana kau menemukan putraku?"_

" _Ditempat yang sama saat pangeran sulung ditemukan, yang mulia." Jawab lelaki paruh baya tersebut._

 _Sang raja yang melihat kejadian yang menimpa adik tersayangnya itupun tak luput menampakkan wajah geram dan sedih. Ia kemudian hendak menghampiri sang putri sebelum tubuh ringkih itu terkulai lemas dan beberapa dayang meneriakkan namanya. Begitu pula sang perdana mentri yang beranjak panik mendekap tubuh lunglai itu kedalam pelukkannya. Memerintahkan kepada siapapun untuk membawa jasad putranya dan menggendong sang putri yang kini tak sadarkan diri menuju kediaman mereka diikuti para dayang dan beberapa pengawal._

 _Sedangkan sang raja memerintahkan kepada lelaki paruh baya yang tengah mengambil alih menggendong jasad keponakannya untuk menemui dirinya setelah urusan pemakaman sang hwangja selesai dilakukan._

 _._

 _._

 _Helaan nafas keluar dari bibir namja tampan berstatus raja Joseon tersebut._

" _Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan kerajaan ini? Aku tidak mengerti, apa kau memiliki musuh diluar sana, perdana mentri?"_

 _Sang perdana mentri yang masih menampakkan raut kesedihannya paska 3 hari menghabiskan waktu untuk pemakaman putra keduanya itupun menghembuskan nafasnya yang begitu berat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan sang raja._

" _Mohon ampun yang mulia, namun hamba rasa, hamba tidak memiliki musuh di luar sana. Hamba pun tidak tahu, siapa yang tega berbuat kejam seperti ini. Hamba—" Entah mengapa sang perdana mentri sulit untuk mengungkapkan bagaimana perasaan terpukulnya saat ini. Bagaimana tidak, jika dirimu merasakan sendiri kedua putramu secara beruntun menghilang kemudian ditemukan tak bernyawa secara beruntun?_

 _Sang Raja yang mengerti keadaan perdana menteri yang terpukul itupun tak mampu untuk menanyakan lebih jauh. Ia hanya dapat menggumam geram mengutuk siapapun orang yang bertindak sekeji ini. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kudeta kerajaan? Jika benar, mengapa bukan keluarganya atau putra mahkota, kenapa harus keluarga adiknya?_

" _Sebenarnya siapa orang yang bertindak sekeji ini?!" tanpa sadar raja Joseon itu memukul kepalan tangannya pada sisi singgasananya._

" _Bukan seseorang yang mulia, tapi makhluk keji tanpa raga."_

 _Seseorang tiba-tiba masuk dan menginterupsi gumaman sang raja. Orang itu adalah lelaki paruh baya yang sama dengan lelaki paruh baya dengan jambang dan kumis tipis pada paras rupawannya, mengenakan pakaian putih hitam dan berjubah hitam dengan ukiran persegi enam berlambang budha di bagian punggungnya. Lelaki yang berhasil menemukan sang pangeran muda._

" _Ah... kau datang cenayang Choi. Mari duduklah." Sang paduka Raja mempersilahkan lelaki paruh baya yang kita ketahui sebagai cenayang (paranormal) itu untuk duduk diantara para bangsawan dan perdana mentri tersebut. Paduka raja memang mengundang cenayang kerajaan tersebut untuk ikut mendiskusikan masalah sedikit ganjil ini._

 _Si cenayang membungkuk sebagai tanda hormat kepada sang raja kemudian mendudukkan dirinya disamping perdana mentri._

" _Baiklah, bisa kau jelaskan mengapa kau menyebut pembunuh berantai itu bukanlah orang cenayang Choi? Apa maksudmu dengan makhluk keji tanpa raga?" cecar sang raja yang mulai merasa penasaran._

" _Mohon ampun yang mulia jika yang akan saya jelaskan ini lancang, namun dengan kerendahan hati saya akan menjelaskan apa maksud ucapan saya kepada yang mulia." Jeda sejenak saat sang cenayang menatap yang mulia raja untuk mendapatkan persetujuan. Sang raja Joseon kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya._

" _Sebenarnya setelah saya melakukan semedi dan meminta petunjuk kepada dewa, Raja langit (Raja Giok) saya mendapatkan petunjuk bahwa akar permasalah ini adalah dari tuan putri itu sendiri yang mulia."_

" _Apa maksudmu? Akar permasalahan ini adalah adikku?" sang raja dan beberapa perdana mentri, terutama perdana mentri yang menjadi suami dari sang putri mengernyit heran._

 _Sang cenayang mengangguk dan dengan tenang menjelaskan kembali._

" _Ada seseorang yang tengah melepaskan kutukan kepada tuan putri dan tuan perdana mentri beserta orang yang terlibat saat itu. Ia memohon keadilan kepada Raja neraka untuk mengutuk siapapun yang tengah menyakitinya. Saya tidak tahu kejadiaan apa yang tengah menimpa orang itu dengan tuan putri dan perdana mentri. Namun kutukan itu yang tengah merenggut nyawa para pengawal yang selama ini mengawal tuan putri dan juga keturunan tuan putri dan perdana mentri."_

 _Penjelasan panjang lebar tersebut tentu mengejutkan sang baginda raja, terutama bagi perdana mentri._

" _Kutukan? Omong kosong macam ini?!" itu adalah suara perdana mentri yang tidak tahu berespon seperti apa. Marah mungkin yang mendominasi._

" _Maaf beribu maaf yang mulia, sebaiknya saya sarankan untuk tuan perdana mentri menanyakan kepada tuan putri, siapa gerangan seseorang yang tengah ia sakiti." Saran sang cenayang._

" _Apa dengan begitu, pembunuhan berantai ini akan berhenti?" kali ini suara perdana mentri lain yang ikut dalam pembicaraan._

" _Saya belum bisa menjamin, namun hal ini akan banyak membantu saya dalam menemukan akar permasalahannya."_

 _Pertemuan para petinggi kerajaan itupun berakhir dengan saran yang dilayangkan cenayang itu untuk menggali permasalahan yang dialami tuan putri dan perdana mentri._

 _Para anggota dewan kerajaanpun kembali kekediaman masing – masing, begitu pula perdana mentri yang menjadi tokoh utama disini._

" _Perdana menteri Cho!" suara berat milik sang cenayang membuat rombongan perdana mentri beserta pengawalnya berhenti dan membalik badan. Sedikit terkejut, ada apa lagi cenayang ini memanggilnya?_

" _Ada apa anda memanggil saya cenayang Choi?" tanya perdana mentri dengan wajah angkuhnya._

 _Sang cenayang yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum simpul menampilkan kedua lesung pipinya yang menawan walaupun wajah itu cukup berkharisma dengan kumis tipis dan jambang yang berada disekitar dagunya._

" _Maaf jika saya lancang tuan perdana mentri, namun saya harus menanyakan ini kepada anda." Cenayang tersebut dengan sopan menjeda untuk meminta persetujuan dari orang penting didepannya._

" _Katakanlah." Jawaban singkat sang perdana mentri menunjukkan jika perdana mentri tersebut memiliki sifat yang cukup arogan._

" _Apakah anda pernah mengetahui tentang seseorang yang pernah tuan putri sakiti? Seorang wanita?" pertanyaan sang cenayang membuat 3 kerutan muncul di dahi sang perdana mentri._

" _Seorang wanita?"_

" _Ya, bayangan itu jelas menunjukkan bahwa orang itu adalah seorang wanita. Wanita yang tengah mengandung."_

 _Perkataan terakhir sang cenayang menyentak kesadaran sang perdana menteri dan membuat jantungnya berdetak dua kali lipat. Seakan ada sesuatu yang menyangkut di tenggorokannya, ia tercekat. Bayangan malam itu terlintas kembali, dimana sang istri sudah dalam ambang kesabarannya dan tidak bisa mentolerir atas perbuatan yang ia lakukan. Pengkhiatan dan perselingkuhan sehingga membuahkan benih dirahim sang perempuan simpanan. Perbuatan yang tak bisa di benarkan dengan alasan apapun, walaupun itu alasan cinta sekalipun._

" _M-Mwo? T-tidak mungkin—."— tidak, tidak mungkin dia melakukan sesuatu setelah itu. dia sudah berjanji akan melepaskannya._

 _Tanpa mengatakan apapun sang perdana mentri berbalik dan berlari menuju kediamannya. Bagaimanapun ia harus tahu kejadian yang sebenarnya. Apa yang terjadi saat malam itu setelah ia melepaskan'nya'._

 _Sementara itu si cenayang hanya menatap lekat kepergian sang perdana mentri sembari berujar lirih._

" _Karma pasti akan berlaku pada siapapun yang membuatnya."_

 _._

 _._

" _Ughh, dimana aku?"_

 _Sang putri Joseon itu menggigil ketakutan disaat ia membuka mata dan mendapati dirinya berada di dalam hutan dengan hanbok putih tipis yang ia kenaan saat tidur. Ia tidak tahu mengapa dirinya tiba-tiba berada di tepi danau dalam hutan tengah malam seperti ini. Sangat jelas diingatannya jika beberapa menit yang lalu dirinya baru saja tertidur dalam kediamannya di istana (puri) selatan. Namun sekarang, ia sudah berada di dalam hutan belantara, dengan suasana mencekam, beberapa lolongan anjing dan suara gagak saling bersahutan disertai beriak dari arah danau didepannya yang entah sejak kapan danau itu terbentuk. Bulan purnama bertengger dengan gagah sebagai satu-satunya penerangan ditempat itu._

" _Mengapa aku berada disini?" ucapnya entah kepada siapa, karena tidak ada siapapun yang bisa ia tanyai untuk keadaan yang ia alami saat ini._

 _Sang putri mengedarkan pandangan kesekitar, gelap, mencekam. Tak ada siapapun. Hanya ada suara auman serigala dan suara gagak serta nyanyian burung hantu, membuat bulu kuduknya meremang seketika._

 _Ia kemudian berusaha menopang berat tubuhnya untuk berdiri. Walaupun perasaan takut kental menyelimuti, namun ia harus keluar dari hutan ini atau setidaknya meminta pertolongan._

 _Namun baru saja tubuh itu berbalik dan melangkah beberapa langkah suara berisik dari arah danau di belakangnya menyita perhatian sang putri. Langkah kaki mungil itu terhenti dan perlahan menengok kearah dimana suara itu berasal._

 _Kedua mata itu menyipit saat menemukan pusaran ditengah danau yang semakin lama semakin lebar. Namun seketika mata itu membelalak sempurna saat sesuatu menyembul dari pusaran air tersebut._

 _Perlahan sebuah kepala dengan rambut panjang dan basah menyembul keatas, semakin naik kepermukaan. Semakin lama menampakkan kedua mata yang tak memiliki pupil dengan darah mengalir deras pada kedua mata itu. Wajah dan bibir yang pucat, yang masih sangat dikenali oleh sang putri._

 _Tubuh itu terus naik ke permukaan dari dalam danau mulai dari kepala, bahu, turun ke dada kemudian perut dan kedua kaki yang menggantung diatas permukaan danau. Kini jelas terlihat dihadapan tuan putri, tubuh mengerikan seseorang yang sangat ia kenali, seseorang yang beberapa bulan lalu berkhianat dan berselingkuh dengan suaminya. Kini sosok itu berdiri mengambang diatas danau dengan penampilan rambut panjang kusut basah, kedua mata tak berpupil dengan darah yang mengalir, hanbok putih tipis yang tak lagi berwarna putih karena bercampur lumpur yang terdapat robekan sana – sini dengan bagian bawah penuh dengan darah dan jangan lupakan bagaimana darah itu mengalir disepanjang kaki yang menggantung itu._

 _Diantara rasa takut dan keterkejutannya sang putri melangkahkan kakinya yang kaku seolah tertancap ditanah untuk mundur dan menghindar. Firasatnya mengatakan buruk, ketika sosok itu mulai mendekat kearahnya._

 _Tubuh bergetar sang putri dipaksa untuk melangkah mundur, namun dengan rasa takut yang mendominasi tubuh ringkih itupun berkhianat dengan jatuh terduduk. Menyumbang tawa menakutkan dari sosok didepannya yang beberapa meter lagi mencapai tubuh lemah sang putri._

" _Jangan... jangan ganggu aku! PERGI..! PERGI! Hiks.." sang putri dengan kekuatan yang tersisa berteriak dan beringsut mundur. Menutup mata serapat-rapatnya dan meringkuk melindungi sesuatu yang ada dalam dirinya. Sungguh sosok itu begitu mengerikan dan menakutkan. Ia tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu kepada nyawa lain yang berada pada dirinya._

 _Sosok wanita menakutkan itu hilang entah kemana saat dengan perlahan kedua manik sang putri membuka. Hanya ada hembusan udara dingin di sekitarnya. Hal ini cukup membuat sang putri lega dan dengan segala upayanya ia berdiri menopangkan sebelah tangannya pada lutut, dan salah satunya pada pinggang. Hingga tubuh itu berdiri dan hendak berbalik, sebuah tangan menarik pergelangan kakinya sehingga tubuh sang putri limbung tersungkur ketanah. Tak terelakkan jika perut besar sang putripun terbentur ketanah cukup keras._

" _ARGHH,,!"_

 _Terikan kesakitan disertai ringisan itu menggema di dalam hutan. Reflek sang putri mengusap perut besarnya yang begitu kelu dan sakit luar biasa._

" _Sshhtt.. Urgh... Hiks... "_

 _Namun, perhatiannya teralihkan ketika sosok wanita menakutkan itu merangkak kearahnya dan bergumam mengerikan._

" _Kembalikan bayiku... serahkan bayiku..." wanita itu perlahan merangkak kearah kaki sang putri, seraya menunjuk perut besar sang putri._

 _Sang putri yang mendengar itupun menggeleng panik. Ia berusaha beringsut mundur untuk menghindar, naluri seorang ibu jika bayinya terancam. Tak ia pedulikan rasa sakit yang semakin mendera perutnya dan kini mejalar pinggang serta daerah diantara selangkangannya, tempat dimana jalan lahir putra ketiganya berada._

" _J-jangan...! Ku mohon.. hiks.. Jang-an.." disela tangisnya ia memohon._

 _Namun, sosok wanita menakutkan itu terus merangkak mendekat. Tangan keriput dengan kuku – kuku panjang nan hitam itu semakin lama semakin dekat meraih kedua kaki telanjang sang putri._

" _Kembalikan bayiku... serahkan bayiku..."_

 _Sang putri menggeleng dengan derai air mata. Ketakutan dan kepanikannya semakin menjadi ketika sebuah gelombang keras menghantam dari dalam perut besarnya._

" _A-ARRGHHHH..!"_

 _Syuurr— sang putri tercekat._

 _Air ketubannya baru saja mengalir deras melalui jalan lahir sang bayi. Pergerakan mundurnya tertahan. Sang putri akhirnya menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tanah. Ia secara naluri membuka kedua kakinya berlawanan. sementara itu sosok wanita menyeramkan tadi sudah berada di bawah sana. Tepat didepan lubang lahir sang janin. Tangan – tangan dingin dengan kuku panjang itu mencengram paha dalam sang putri begitu kuat dan melebarkannya mengangkang lebar._

" _A-Arrghhh.. Emmhh..hiks." sang putri menggigit bibirnya untuk meredam teriakan._

 _Terlihat robekan sedikit-demi sedikit dari jalan lahir sang bayi saat kontraksi semakin menjadi._

 _Sementara sang putri dengan seluruh kekuatannya mencengkram apapun yang ia temukan disekitarnya untuk melampiaskan rasa sakit di pusat bagian antara kedua kakinya._

" _U-Urghhh... NNGGHHHH...hhh..." Sebuah dorongan dilakukan oleh sang putri untuk mengeluarkan janinnya. Peluh membanjiri pelipis, wajah dan lehernya. Air matapun mengalir antara takut dan sakit._

" _NNGGHHHH...U-Urrghhh... A-Akkhh... hhh..."Sang putri tak hentinya mendorong keras dan ia merasakan kepala bayinya mengganjal akan keluar sebelum tubuh itu meremang dan memekik ketakutan. Ia merasan tangan – tangan dengan kuku panjang itu menerobos masuk kedalam liang kewanitaannya dan menyumbang robekan semakin besar pada jalan lahir itu._

 _Srett—_

" _A-ARGHHHH... hiks.." sang putri menatap ngeri saat wanita menakutkan itu menyunggingkan senyum dan sang putri tidak bisa menebak apa yang akan di lakukan iblis itu selain memohon dengan lirih diantara nafasnya yang lelah dan memburu._

" _Ja-Jangann... hh.. jangannhh la-lakukann, ba-bayikuu,,," Begitu permohonan itu berakhir, dengan sekali tarikan wanita mengerikan itu menarik dengan paksa sang janin untuk keluar._

" _A-ARGHHHHHH!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"AAARGGGHHHH/AARRGHHHHH..." Teriakan lantang dari kedua namja yang berada pada masing – masing tempat tidurnya mengalun secara bersamaan. Mimpi itu secara paksa membuat mereka berdua tersentak bangun dan terduduk dengan sama-sama mengeluarkan keringat membanjiri kening mereka, mengalir hingga kedagu masing-masing.

Seorang diantaranya dengan penampilan rambut brown ikal sedikit agak panjang berusaha menetralkan nafasnya yang memburu dan detak jantungnya yang berdetak dua kali lipat dari biasanya.

Pemuda itu- Cho Kyuhyun, mengusap mukanya dengan kedua tangan yang juga berkeringat.

"Mimpi macam apa itu tadi? Aish... jinjja, mengapa aku memimpikan hal mengerikan semacam itu? Putri Joseon? Ah, sial! Ini pasti gara – gara si guru kuda yang memberikan tugas sejarah untuk meresum buku kisah diera _Joseon_ itu, aku jadi bermimpi hal gila seperti ini. Awas saja kau guru kuda... akan ku buat perhitungan nanti karena sudah membuatku bermimpi mengerikan semacam ini dan membuatku bangun jam—" Kyuhyun melirik jam waker di meja belajar samping tempat tidurnya.

"Oh, Astaga, bahkan ini masih jam 01.15 dini hari! sialan.." Kyuhyun mendengus dan kembali menarik selimutnya guna kembali memasuki alam mimpi yang tentunya ia berharap akan bermimpi indah, seperti bertemu pujaan hatinya mungkin?

Cho Kyuhyun kembali menjemput tidurnya tanpa tahu sesosok bayangan wanita dengan hanbok berwarna putih berambut panjang tergerai, dan wajah pucat berada memantul dari jendela kaca tempat tidurnya. Sosok wanita itu memandang lurus ketempat pemuda berbalutkan selimut tersebut tanpa ekspresi.

.

.

Sementara itu dari arah kamar yang cukup luas berornamen putih dan merah muda milik seorang pemuda mungil yang tadi sempat berteriak karena sebuah mimpi tersebut tampak sunyi dan dingin.

Pemuda mungil tersebut telah mengatur deru nafasnya yang tadi menderu tidak beraturan menjadi normal dengan detak jantung yang masih mengalun cepat. Pemuda itu sejenak memejamkan matanya untuk menetralkan detak jantunya yang memompa brutal. Ia kemudian membuka perlahan matanya dan mengalihkan pandangan kearah pintu kaca yang tertutup tirai tipis nan transparan tepat menuju balkon luar. Disana ia dapat melihat bulan purnama bersinar bagai seorang raja di kegelapan malam. Wajah dan tatapan itu begitu dingin dan tanpa ekspresi berarti.

Puas memandang bulan, sang pemuda beranjak dari ranjang king sizenya menuju kedepan rak buku yang tertata rapi tepat disudut ruang. Ia kemudian menggeser rak buku tersebut dengan menekan tombol yang berada di balik hiasan kelinci berwarna merah muda tepat dibagian rak buku ke 3 dari atas. Rak buku itupun bergeser sehingga, tampaklah sebuah pintu masuk kayu berukiran naga dan ular.

Pemuda itu kemudian membuka pintu tersebut dan melangkahkan kakinya ke sebuah ruangan yang terkesan remang dengan cahaya dari lampu tidur. Pemuda mungil itu perlahan mendekatkan dirinya kearah ranjang dimana sosok lain sedang tertidur tenang di balik selimut yang menyelimutinya sampai dada. Sosok itu begitu tenang namun semakin hari semakin pucat. Pemuda mungil itu kemudian mendudukkan dirinya disamping sosok yang tertidur. Pandangan dingin dan tak berekspresi itu seketika berubah menjadi melembut penuh dengan kerinduan dan kasih sayang. Pemuda mungil itupun mengayunkan tangannya untuk mengusap surai sosok yang tertidur dengan lembut dan sayang. Senyum manis terukir dari bibir unik berbentuk shape M milik sang pemuda mungil.

"Aku berjanji akan membawa jiwamu kembali. Bertahanlah.."

Bisikan dari pemuda mungil itu diakhiri dengan kecupan sayang pada dahi sang sosok yang saat ini betah dengan tidur panjangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Olalala... Dengan banyaknya permintaan fic ini di lanjut, jadi ya.. beginilah... padahal masih utang harus ngelanjut TDS, Tapi ya sutralah.. dari pada ide ni cerita kabur lagi.. hahahaha...

Thankyu buat yang udah review di chap awal yang gak bisa di sebutin satu – satu. Thanks alot guys.

Otte yeorobunnn? Mood horrorku lagi gak begitu bagus, butuh pasokan film horror buat bikin nih cerita.. hahahaa...

Ohya walaupun disini ada Seo Joo Hyun aka Seohyun tapi aku bukan SeoKyu shipper, aku Kyumin/Joyer forever, oke! Itu Cuma buat keperluan cerita. Jadi pas kemarin di TDS ada yang komen aku muna dengan adanya Victoria, sekali lagi aku bukan KyuToria shipper atau sejenisnya. Aku Kyumin/Joyer forever.. **itu Cuma untuk keperluan cerita! Kelar..**

 **Oke, penasaran dengan cerita sekanjutnya?**

 **Siapa sebenarnya Sungmin? kenapa Kyuhyun dan pemuda mungil itu bermimpi hal yang sama? (janjian kali ya?... hahaha XD)**

 **Review Juseyoo...**

Saranghae yeorobuuunnn!

ThanKYU...!

Annyeong...!


End file.
